Twitter Ficlets
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Collection of Twitterfic drabbles, mostly PWP, Rated for a reason, stand-alone one-shots, Various pairings. Chap 10-Jay gives Heath some problems. Chap 11-Princess Heath can't sing
1. RandyAdam Backstage

**This was written as a Twitterfic for JoMoFan-Spot. Pretty much a PWP.**

**Summary: Adam is backstage after Smackdown, Randy comes back from his match hyped up on adrenaline.**

* * *

><p>Adam sits backstage after Smackdown, Randy comes back all worked up from his match. Adam takes one look at him and is grateful that he already prepped himself earlier. Randy grabs him, lifting him up and shoving him against the wall, taking his lips in a rough kiss. Adam runs his hands over Randy's chest and back, clinging to him as he is carried into the shower ripping his shirt off on the way.<p>

All the other superstars know to leave now, or risk Randy attacking them for staring. Adam is pinned against the wall roughly, submitting easily to his lover. Randy tears roughly at Adams jeans, finally having to let his blonde takeover and get his belt and pants off. Once Adam quickly throws his jeans to the other end of the showers Randy rips his thong off, spreading Adams legs, not having the presence of mind to check whether he's ready or not, only able to look up at the blonde with eyes blazing.

Adam shudders and nods, whispering "Do it". Randy lines up and thrusts in, pausing for a moment to savour that hot tightness that his baby possesses. Adam's muscles clenching around his cock make it impossible for him to stay still and he begins to move, throwing every bit of frustration and adrenaline from his match behind his thrusts. Adam can't stay quiet; his brunette is pounding his prostate relentlessly making him scream.

Randy knows that he won't last much longer and wraps a hand around Adams cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts, needing his baby to come first. Adam screams as he comes, the dual stimulation proving to be too much, and clenches hard around the cock inside of him, throwing Randy off the edge as he does.

Randy holds his blonde close, stroking his hair as they come down together, Adam unable to stand up on his own. Randy pulls out, looking down to see a faint sheen of blood covering his cock. He looks up at Adam to see only blissful pleasure on his face, no pain at all. Once he realises that his blonde enjoyed the roughness he starts to get hard again. He pulls Adam under the shower spray, wanting to get out of the arena and back to the hotel room. He wants round two as soon as possible...


	2. E&C Homecoming

**So this is totally the fault of JoMoFan-Spot. Since I believe that she's not going to let me get away with leaving my Twitterfic count at 2 I've decided to turn this story into a drabble-fic. **

**Summary: Adam's washing his car and Jay comes home.**

* * *

><p>Adams washing his car in shorts and one of his old shirts, open so his chest gets the sun. He's got Kiss blaring through the sound system, which is why he doesn't realise his husband has come home until he is pinned against the side. He moans at the feel of his husbands jeans rubbing against his calves, and the feel of his hardening cock against his ass.<p>

"Hands on the door," Jay growls, nipping at the back of Adams neck. Adam shudders and places his hands on either side of his head, needing the dominance that he knows only Jay can provide. Jay reaches around and presses his hand between the door and Adams hard cock, squeezing firmly as he does.

"Missed me?" he snarls, biting down hard at the base of Adams neck, making sure to leave a mark, to let everyone know that the beautiful blonde belongs to him and him alone. Adam whines and pushes his ass back into Jay's body, resisting the urge to move his hands. He knows that he's in enough trouble as it is, showing so much skin in public. Moving his hands would only encourage Jay to make it hurt, to punish him properly. He whimpers, knowing that Jay loves it when he makes needy noises.

"I should just fuck you here, in front of everyone," Jay threatens, massaging Adam roughly through his shorts. "You'd probably enjoy it you little slut, being fucked like the whore you are." Adam shudders, Jay's words only making him more aroused and making him subconsciously spread his legs, desperate for something to invade his body. Jay chuckles and steps back, ignoring the whining noise that comes from Adams mouth.

"Finish rinsing off the soap then come upstairs," he hisses lowly in Adams ear. "I want you on the bed with your fingers in that tight hole of yours." Jay walked inside the house, knowing that he'd be joined by his blonde before too long. Adam hurried to rinse off the car, making sure to get all the suds before turning off the hose and sprinting towards the bedroom. He wants to obey Jay, to submit to him and make him happy. By the time he's gotten up the stairs his shirt has already been discarded and he's trying to shove his pants down his legs without falling on his face. He eventually has to stop and shoves his shorts down the mile-long length of his legs, unaware of Jay standing in the spare doorway, watching. Jay notices the lack of underwear and frowns, displeased at the idea of his husband going out in public without any sort of underwear, let alone being near water and risking his pants getting wet, sticking to his groin and showing off his cock.

Adam gets to the bedroom, wasting no time flinging himself down on the bed, immediately reaching over and pulling out the lube from the nightstand drawer. He pulls his knees up, placing his feet flat on the bed and slicks his fingers up quickly. He slides his index finger straight inside himself, moving it around to stretch himself quickly. Within moments his middle finger is joining his index, working together to scissor his opening and prepare it for something bigger. Adam hisses at the burn before moaning loudly as the tips of his fingers brush his prostate. He begins to thrust his fingers in and out, getting quicker and quicker until he hears "Stop."

Adam obeys without question, leaving his fingers buried inside himself, pressing directly against his prostate. He whimpers, feeling his muscles clenching around his fingers from the stimulation. The feeling only intensifies when Jay saunters across the room, smug look firmly in place. Jay leans down, running his fingers lightly down Adams chest, down his abs and finally strokes the rigid length of his dick.

"You look so sexy like this," he whispers. "If I didn't have to punish you I could watch you do this all night." Adam shudders, first at the sound of punishment and then at the threat of being forced to jerk off in front of Jay.

"Too bad," Jay says standing up. "Undress me." Adam scrambles off the bed as soon as the order has registered in his brain, reaching for Jays shirt. He strips it off his husband then goes to unbutton his jeans only to find Jays hand on his shoulder, forcing him to his knees.

"Bad sluts don't get to stand," his husband tells him. Adam whines yet still falls willingly to the ground, stripping Jay of his pants and underwear. Once naked, Adam tries to take Jays cock in his mouth but finds himself rejected when Jay sits on the end of the bed.

"Over my lap," he orders, Adam obeying instinctively. "You've been a very bad boy," Jay scolds. "Showing all that skin when you know the whole street wants you, not wearing any underwear in public, trying to suck me when you hadn't been given permission." Adam whines and wiggles his ass, hoping to entice Jay to spank him, moaning when he feels one of his husbands large hands come down hard on his ass. He very quickly loses count as he loses himself in the pleasure of Jay spanking him hard and fast.

"Don't you dare cum," he barely hears Jay growl at him, instantly fighting off his rising orgasm.

Jay finally finishes spanking him, obviously sensing Adam is nearing the limits of his control. Instead he starts kneading Adams cheeks, trying to bring Adam back to reality. Adam moans and pushes back into Jays grip, needing more to make him cum.

"Hands and knees," Jay orders sliding out from under Adam. He stands at the end of the bed and enjoys the view as his blonde crawls up the bed, moaning softly as the movements pull at the muscles in his ass. Jay moves over to him, leaning on his back as he slowly and torturously slides his fingers inside Adam, listening to the sweet moans and whimpers that his husband lets out.

"Fuck me!" Adam finally demands, looking over his shoulder at the blonde man he calls his husband. Jay laughs softly, withdrawing his fingers from Adams ass, making sure to slap his cheeks on the way out, before he lines up and thrusts in roughly. Adam lets out a half scream as he is entered before he moans loudly as Jay starts up a relentless pace, pounding his prostate on every thrust.

Adam tries to keep his orgasm down, finally whimpering "Jay...need...fuck...need to cum." Jay chuckles devilishly before running a gentle palm down Adams spine and leaning forward to murmur "Cum for me beautiful. Let me see you explode for me, because of me." in Adams ear. No sooner than Adam hears Jays words does he cum, letting himself fall over the edge, his clenching muscles dragging Jay with him. Their orgasms subside, both blondes collapsing before Jay whispers "I love you baby," and Adam kisses him gently in reply. Not caring about the wet spot they're both lying in both blondes drift off to sleep, exhausted by their powerful orgasms, snuggled into each other.


	3. JeffAdam Anal Bleeding

**For DesertEagle16**

**Summary: Jeff vows to make his boyfriend bleed after a 'wardrobe malfunction'**

* * *

><p>Adam had just finished his match. As he walked backstage he was already anticipating his boyfriend's reaction. Jeff was of the opinion that his ass is for his viewing pleasure alone. During his match his tights came down and Adam, being the exhibitionist that he is at heart, hadn't pulled them up. Adam had only just gotten backstage when someone pulled him into what he thought was a store-room. He felt a hard chest pressed up against him, and his lips are claimed in a rough kiss.<p>

"Such a bad boy," the honey tones of his boyfriend growl. "Letting all those people see your ass, letting them get the perfect image to jerk off to." Adam moaned softly, getting hard from his boyfriends words. Jeff nipped at his ear softly.

"You know that your ass belongs to me," he snarled. "It's all mine. How dare you show it off like that?" Adam gripped Jeff's biceps, feeling his knees get weak from the possessive tone in Jeff's voice.

"Go get dressed," the younger man ordered. I'm going to take you back to our hotel room and tear that naughty ass up." With those words Jeff shoved Adam out of the store room, causing the Canadian blonde to stumble. Adam didn't hesitate before he ran back to the locker room, almost tearing his tights in an effort to get them off.

One quick shower and a change of clothes later and Adam slung his bag over his shoulder, running to find Jeff. He thought he had missed him until his hair was gripped and yanked backwards, Adam moaning at the rough treatment. There was only one person who knew how much he loved being treated roughly, how much he loved being dominated.

"Move," Jeff ordered, twisting his hair and pushing him forward.

* * *

><p>All throughout the car ride Jeff teased Adam mercilessly. A hand on his thigh here, a rough grope of his crotch there, it all led to Adam being about to burst in his pants like a teenage boy by the time they reached the hotel. His boyfriend showed his sweet side then by hurrying around to open Adams door.<p>

After a sweet smile Jeff pulled their bags out, locked the car and, placing a gentle hand on Adams back, forcibly pushed him towards the lobby doors.

"Let me tell you how this night is going to play out," Jeff hissed in his ear once they were in the elevator. "We're going to go upstairs. I'm going to get in the shower. You are going to get on that bed and stick your sweet little ass in the air. If you want lube you'd better stretch yourself cause I'm going to come right out of my shower and slide straight into you. By the end of this night you're going to be sore and bleeding." Adam shuddered at his lover's rough words, that sweet southern drawl only making it sound even better.

He nodded frantically, wanting nothing more than to make his boyfriends words come true. The bleeding didn't scare him; in fact it was the best part because he knew that Jeff would take care of him afterwards. Not to mention he would take anything to get Jeff's calloused hands on his soft skin.

The elevator doors opened, Adam ran for their hotel room. He pressed up against the door, quickly being pinned in by the hard muscled body of his lover.

"Patience," Jeff breathed in his ear, deliberately waiting for Adam to whine in frustration before unlocking the door. The second that it swung open Adam raced for the bed, stripping as he went. He'd decided he wasn't going to bother with lube, craving the pain that Jeff had promised. He only just heard the bathroom door close, assuming that Jeff must have gone for his shower before he leapt on the bed, lying on his back and spreading his long legs as far apart as he could get them.

He sucked on his index and middle fingers, getting them wet while trailing his other hand down to his dick, wrapping his fingers around it in an attempt to keep from cumming before pressing his wet index finger inside himself firmly. Adam hissed at the pain, giving himself a little time to get used to the feeling before pressing his middle finger in to join his index. He arched his back at the sensation, the pain coursing down his spine, but continued on, scissoring his fingers to stretch himself a little. He wanted the pain that Jeff had promised yet he didn't want it to be over too soon.

All to soon in his opinion he heard the shower switch off and, remembering Jeff's earlier words, pulled his fingers out and flipped over, propping his head on his folded arms and sticking his ass in the air. Adam didn't hear the door open but he did hear the unmistakable sound of a zipper being opened, followed by the sound of a cap being removed. Adam almost moaned in disappointment, having decided against the lube but at the same time being very thankful for Jeff's consideration. He relaxed as much as he could, still wound tight from anticipation, moaning sluttishly when he felt Jeff's cock pressing against his pucker.

"I'm not using much," Jeff promised, pressing his slightly hairy chest to Adams back. "I just don't want it to be over too soon." Adam pressed back into his body, hearing the unspoken message of 'I don't want to hurt you too much' but still wanting to feel the blonde from North Carolina pound him, own him properly.

Jeff let out a feral growl as he pushed into Adam, the lube easing his way slightly but the small amount used still allowing Adam to feel every inch of his boyfriends dick as it entered him. The Canadian screamed and arched his back, the new angle allowing Jeff to hit his prostate with the full force of his thrust. "So fucking tight," Jeff grunted, pulling out and beginning to set up a rhythm.

"How the hell do you stay so tight slut?" Adam didn't bother replying. He could barely keep enough of a straight head to hear what Jeff was saying, let alone answer him so he simply moaned. "Fuck...Ads..." Jeff groaned, pounding into Adams ass with a renewed vigour. Adam could feel himself tearing, could feel his ass starting to bleed but all it did was make him push back into Jeff's thrusts, loving the feel of the stunning man behind him owning him, making him his.

"Jeff...can't hold it in...need...oh fuck...need to cum..." Adam begged, knowing his boyfriend would get off from him showing his totally submissive side.

"Cum!" Jeff growled, wrapping his hand around Adams cock and pumping in time with his thrusts. Adam could feel it coming, could feel his orgasm spiralling up at the feel of Jeff's calloused tattooed fingers jerking him off. Jeff leant down and nipped at the back of Adams shoulder, the added pain sending the blonde beauty over the edge. He threw his head back, screaming in pure pleasure as he let go, the sound of Jeff growling, the feeling of his teeth sinking into Adams shoulder painfully and the feeling of his cum spurting deep inside of him only intensifying his orgasm.

Adam slumped onto the sheets, feeling Jeff follow him, resting his body weight on top of the taller blonde before Jeff roused himself enough to pull out of Adam, running his finger through his hair gently as an apology when the elder blonde hissed in pain, and grab Adams discarded shirt to clean them up.

"Love you baby," Jeff whispered as he lay down beside the beautiful blonde. Adam grunted in response, already drifting off from the sensations running through his body. Jeff smiled softly to himself reaching out to run his fingers through the long blonde locks, soothing his baby to sleep. He knew his blonde loved him without the words being said. It was just one of those things.


	4. E&C Slave

**This was a collaboration between myself and DesertEagle16. **

**Written for JoMoFan-Spot.**

**Warning: Spanking; masturbation; facials of the good kind; misuse of a ruler; rough smut; Slave!Adam**

**Summary: Adam's master catches him flirting.**

* * *

><p>The blow came down hard, causing the blonde slave to cry out. He was chained to the bed by his wrists, the chain long enough to enable him to lie on either his stomach or his back.<p>

"Such a slut" his master growled. "Can't even go a day without being fucked" His master spanked him again. Making the red mark that appeared a sign of ownership. The blonde winced, his rear end stinging. He whimpered.

"Please sir I'm sorry!" he cried out. "I didn't mean to, it just happened." His master smirked behind his back before squeezing his ass cheek hard.

"Not yet you're not," he growled. "But you will be."

Jay rubbed his hand over one ass cheek. His eyes filled with lust and jealousy.

"You're not sorry until I say you are," he mumbled. Jay examined the way his blonde looked; his long hair was sprawled every which way, some covering his face. Such a devilish angel he was.

"My precious little Adam," he cooed. "You shouldn't have tried to convince that boy to fuck you." Adam whimpered softly.

"But...I didn't convince him, he came onto me," Adam pleaded. Jay snickered.

"But you let it happen, didn't you?" he asked.

Jay ran his hands down the naked blonde's legs. Adam writhed under Jay's touch, making him feel hot. Jay drew his right hand up and struck him again, Causing Adam to moan.

"Such a slut," Jay sighed. "I guess I have to teach you what happens to sluts." He turned around, walking to his desk in order to pick up his wooden ruler.

"Naughty sluts deserve to be punished properly."

Adam eyes grew wide when he saw the ruler. Oh, his sir was so kinky with punishments. Adam bit his lip in anticipation of the punishment to come.

Jay walked back to the bed.

"Count Slut," he ordered before he brought the first strike down on his ass. Adam groaned.

"...One," he started to count. Jay repeated his action, striking him a second time.

"Unf, yes. Two." He purred.

Jay didn't like his slave enjoying his punishment so he moved lower, beginning to bring the ruler down on Adams sit-spots. Adam screamed, only just remembering to pant out a pained "Three"

Jay watched as Adam changed his breathing pattern, panting. Jay smirked, he didn't like when his baby was in pain, but he knew this was the only way to punish him. Adam had betrayed him, and he needed to remind Adam of who he belonged to. The fourth strike was made.

Adam winced and started to thrash, the chains preventing him from going anywhere. Jay growled

"I said count!"

"Four," Adam panted. "Please...no more...I've learnt my lesson." Jay raised his brows.

"Have you now? Well, your ass seems to have proved it." Jay noted, admiring his work. Adam nodded.

Jay considered then placed the ruler down. "If you come before I tell you to you won't be sitting down for a month" he warned. Adam agreed, promising. Jay grabbed Adam's hair with one hand as he took the chains off. To his surprise, Adam didn't even attempt to leave him. He stayed in one place. Adam nuzzled into the bed beneath him, his ass propped up for display.

Jay smirked evilly. It was a rule in his household that all his slaves were kept lubed and ready for use. That was why he simply lined up and thrust in, loving the scream of pained pleasure that erupted from Adams mouth. Adam grabbed at the bed sheets, wiggling his hips back in attempt to make Jay move. The feeling becoming too great.

Jay started thrusting in and out of his slave's ass, getting worked up as much by the noises coming out of Adams mouth as by the feeling of the slave's tight hole contracting around his cock.

"Stop!" Jay growled, flipping Adam over. He moved up the blonde's body, fisting his cock over Adams face. Adam whimpered. Knowing what he did was wrong, he felt terrible about it. Adam watched as Jay fisted himself, eyes content.

Jay let out a primal roar as he let go, cumming all over Adams face. The slave whimpered, just barely closing his eyes. Almost instinctively, Adam opened his mouth, allowing the rest of it for him to swallow. His face decorated in thick white.

"Slut," Jay groaned. He moved off Adams chest. "You can come. Jerk off so I can see you." Adam moaned.

"Your slut...only yours," Adam ran his hand down to leaking shaft. Jay licked his lips, sighing. Adam wrapped his hand around his cock, instantly getting a reaction. Panting, he started to pump his hand.

"Oh, yes...So good...Uhmmm," Jay groaned. "Oh yes Adam. I want to see you cum all over yourself." Adam nodded frantically.

"Need to cum...Gotta...mmm," Adam thrust into his hand, his other grabbing the head board.

"Cum!" Jay ordered. "Now!"

Adam cried out Jay's name, shooting thick white streams everywhere. Covering his hand and the bed sheets. Adam purred softly.

Jay reached out and pulled his slave into his arms.

"You see why you were punished Adam? You're mine."

"Yes sir, I'm yours...always," Adam buried his head in the crook of Jay's neck, sighing contently.

"Now, what have you learned today?" Jay spoke up.

"That I won't fuck anyone else unless you say so." Adam pecked Jay's cheek. "And that I won't get fucked by anyone unless you say so." Jay held Adam closer. "Damn right you won't."

And both men stayed like that, taking comfort from the fact that the other would never leave them.


	5. CM PunkAdam Harassment

**Not TwitterPorn this time, just a little angsty TwitterFic**

The first time it happened Adam put it down to a crowded locker room. The Straight Edge Superstar had been watching him changing into his tights, staring almost. Adam had twitched and gone back to ignoring the stare. He hadn't wanted anything to do with Punk, he was happy being single after Jeff had left him. Punk had left him alone, not making any advances so he forgot about it. A week later he brushed up against Adam when he was changing out of his tights. The week after that his towel had gotten caught as he was walking past and Punk along with the rest of the locker room had gotten an eyeful. That was when Adam had started being much more careful. He had started holding his towel closed, started changing in storerooms or in the bathroom cubicles, and more than once had gone out of his way to avoid the other man.

Of course it was just his luck that he had been walking down a deserted hallway at the same time as Punk was. Punk had smirked and groped his ass. Adam had gotten the hell out of there and had avoided being alone from then on out. Unfortunately for the blonde Punk was crafty, especially when he wanted something. Over the next few weeks Adam was dragged into isolated rooms-because Punk was strong especially when he had the advantage of surprise-where he was groped and threatened, he had hands brushing his ass in the hallways and he constantly noticed that every time Punk looked at him he would smirk and then lick his lips.

It all culminated one night when Adam ended up the last one in the locker room...or so he thought. He wasn't paying much attention until he felt himself being pushed up against the lockers, his assailant's hard cock pressed to his ass.

"I told you I was going to make you scream," a voice snarled in his ear. "Tonight you will scream for me pretty bitch." Adam whimpered and let his head fall to the cool metal in front of him. He had lost, Punk had won.


	6. E&C Knight in Shining Armour

**Summary: Jason the knight saves Peasant Adam from an evil king. Writted as a DM fic for my precious DesertEagle16.**

Once upon a time there was a pretty peasant. He was the prettiest person in the land and all of the ladies were jealous. All of the men wanted him but there was only one that the peasant wanted. He wanted one of the knights in the king's army, Jason Reso.

However the king wanted the peasant as his queen. Adam, our peasant, didn't love the king, and had refused to marry him many times.

Adam didn't care about money, or status. He wanted to marry for love and he refused to settle for less. The king refused to take no for an answer, and one morning kidnapped Adam from his village. No amount of screaming or crying could convince the king to let Adam go, so eventually Adam resigned himself to his fate.

The king had halted for the moment and was involved in untying his breeches when a thundering noise sounded and Adams knight came riding into the clearing. The cowardly king took off, and the handsome knight dismounted. He didn't say a word before picking Adam up bridal style and placed him on his horse. Adam giggled and wrapped his arms around the knight's neck before the rode off, heading for the sunset.


	7. Junk Anniversary

**Summary: Jeff makes a mistake and his boyfriend is mad at him. Written for an amazing new friend of mine, Cal-Wills who has this pairing as her OTP.**

* * *

><p>"You know you're an idiot?" Jeff didn't look up from his position on the locker room bench, but nodded his head regardless. "It was a rhetorical question you idiot." Jeff cracked a small smile as Adam took a seat on the bench next to him, the elder man slinging an arm around his shoulder.<p>

"I fucked up Ads," Jeff sighed softly. The long haired blonde snorted.

"Ya think?" he teased. At the sound of the locker room door closing both men looked up, Adam standing at the sight of the man standing in the doorway.

"I'll call ya later Jeffy," he said softly before he left the room.

"Hi," Jeff murmured softly, staring up at his boyfriend. Punk didn't say a word, just moved to sit at Jeff's side. The two men sat in silence for a while before Punk bumped Jeff's shoulder with his own, letting his boyfriend know that he was no longer mad. Jeff smiled over at his boyfriend briefly before he linked his hand with Punks and led him out of the room and back to their hotel. He'd remember their anniversary next year.


	8. Jedam Enigma

**Written months ago for my **_**HeartBreak Kitty**_**. I don't know why I never posted it, but I'm finally doing it now. Love you my very own precious HBK.**

**Summary: A handsome Prince visits Princess Adam's kingdom.**

**NOTE: I also uploaded Chapter 7 today, so ya'll might wanna check it out.**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess. His name was Adam and his only friend was a cute little black bunny named Enigma. His older brother Jason was the king and he was very protective. Princess Adam wasn't allowed out of the castle without an escort of armed guards.<p>

One day a handsome prince came to the kingdom to talk to King Jason. The Princes name was Jeff and he was not only handsome, he was very kind. Adam saw him while he was exploring the castle and instantly fell in love. Over the week that the young Prince was visiting the King, Adam followed him as much as possible. When he left Adam told his Enigma how sweet and kind the Prince had been, often taking him on picnics and for rides so that Adam could get out of the castle. Enigma didn't judge the beautiful Princess even when he confessed to missing the handsome Prince.

* * *

><p>Eventually King Jason realised that his brother was hurting, and that the princess was becoming quieter and more reserved. He couldn't figure out why until he overheard Adam speaking to his bunny. As concerned as he was about the princess King Jason couldn't figure out what to do until Prince Jeff returned, admitting he had been captivated by the beautiful Princess. He asked for permission to court Adam, permission that Jason gladly gave.<p>

* * *

><p>6 months later Princess Adam was wearing a beautiful dress as he married Prince Jeff. His beautiful black rabbit had the place of honour on a red silk pillow. And King Jason could see how happy his brother was. He was going to miss the princess but he knew that the Prince could make Adam much happier than he ever could.<p>

The End.


	9. ChristianHeath Punishment

**DM fic for my Rhiannamator. Folks, if you want more of this pairing go see her. It's one of her OTPs and my oh my, she does it AMAZINGLY. **

* * *

><p>Heath groaned as the heavy palm came down on his ass yet again. One of the wrestlers had caught him unawares in the shower room that night after the show. He'd tried to pull away, and get out of the situation but hadn't quite been able to get away. So when his lover had come in to join him, expecting a little lovin from his pet, he had been faced with another man groping the ass that belonged to him exclusively.<p>

Jay had gotten mad and had fought the ass off, not even taking the time to notice who it was, before he had grabbed Heath and dragged him back to the hotel room they were sharing, barely letting Heath take the time to get dressed before they exited the locker room.

Now, Heath was cuffed to the bed that they were sharing, face down on the bed, and his Jay was punishing him for letting another man get their hands on him. Heath could only hope that his Daddy would reward him for taking his punishment like a good pet once his punishment was over.

Hmm...Heath whimpered and whined as Jay chuckled behind him, interspersing the firm slaps with sharp pinches on his ass. What Heath couldn't see was the sadistic smirk that was spread across Jay's lips, or the pleased look in his eyes at the sight of Heaths lightly freckled cheeks turning a cherry red to rival his hair.

"You gonna let those boys put their filthy hands all over my property again Cherry?" his voice husked. Heath whimpered at the sound of his master's husky voice calling him his property, before he cleared his throat.

"No Daddy," he choked out past the lump in his throat. Jay smirked and used his big, meaty hands to separate Heaths cheeks, considering whether he should fuck his pet or not.

Heath whimpered, wiggling his ass slightly in an attempt to tempt his Jay into fucking his tight little ass. Jay groaned and let go of Heaths ass to unzip his jeans and shove them down his thighs along with his boxers, lining up and thrusting into Heaths unprepared ass. His vixen didn't complain, simply crying out in pain before he dropped to the bed, his only support being from the chains that still held his wrists off the bed. Jay stilled, waiting to allow Heath time to adjust before rolling his hips lightly, loving the squeal he got when he nudged Heaths prostate. The ginger head nodded, and Jay began to slowly move, pulling out and thrusting back in slowly before gradually picking up speed. By the time Jay was pounding Heaths ass with his full strength behind him the ginger was screaming in pleasure.

"Come for me Cherry!" he demanded, thrusting deep inside Heath and roaring loudly as Heath cried out and followed orders.

Orgasms over, Jay slumped on top of Heaths back, barely retaining enough strength and presence of mind to reach over and find the key, unlocking the cuffs before rolling to Heaths side, pulling his vixen closer.

"G'night Daddy," Heath mumbled, letting the beating of Jay's heart soothe him to sleep. Jay smiled warmly, and allowed sleep to claim him as well knowing that his pet would never stray,


	10. ChristianHeath Wet Hair

**Written for Rhiannamator. Based on an episode of RAW from 2012 where it looked like Heath had wet hair in the ring.**

* * *

><p>Gagging intentionally around Jays cock, Heath smiled internally as he heard the low groan that escaped from the blondes lips. He took the thick cock deep in his throat, before he felt large hands use his hair as leverage to pull him back, one hand cupping the back of his head to hold him in position while the other one wrapped around Jays cock and began to quickly jerk himself off. Heath closed his eyes in anticipation of the facial to come, and his diligence to his boyfriends pleasure was soon rewarded.<p>

"Mhm, merry early Christmas Cherry," Jay grumbled in contentment. Heath smiled up at him before he noticed the white cum caught in his ginger locks.

"Daddy!" he whined. "Now I have to wash it! And I have a match!" He hurried into the shower, cursing Jay under his breath for making him wrestle with wet hair while the blonde just laughed at his Vixen. #TheEnd


	11. ChristianHeath Terrible Voices

**For Rhiannamator to cheer her up.**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess with locks of flowing ginger. The princess was incredibly talented in many ways, and had even managed to master the art of dancing without crushing anyone's feet or tripping over his own. However, he had a terrible singing voice.<p>

It was unheard of for a Prince to marry a Princess who couldn't sing, so the king and queen were in despair! They tried hiring the most talented music teachers from various lands, but the princess never got better. One day, a blonde teacher from the great land of Canadia arrived at the palace. He promised to teach the Princess how to sing, or that he would not have to be paid. However, even he was unable to succeed.

Finally, he left the Southern land of Virgin County, and the King and Queen despaired of ever finding a Prince for their Heath. However, a month later, their final music teacher returned. But this time, he was dressed in robes of scarlet, with a golden crown perched upon his golden head. He announced himself as King Jason, and informed the King and Queen that he found Heath delightful, despite his terrible voice. And being that he had found himself in love with the Princess, he was returning to ask their permission to marry Heath, and to whisk him away to be his Queen.

The queen questioned why he had been in disguise. Jason explained that he had been under pressure from the nobles of Canadia to marry, and that he had been horrified by the royals that consistently threw themselves at him simply because he was a king. So he had concocted a plan to visit various kingdoms undercover to seek the perfect queen for him. At this point, the library doors burst open as the Princess fell through them, his face red as a result of being caught eavesdropping.

He immediately leapt to his feet and begged the King and Queen to allow him to marry King Jason. They agreed, delighted that someone would disregard their sons terrible voice and marry him anyway, especially someone as kind and down to earth as King Jason.

Several weeks later, the King married the Princess, and they retired to their kingdom. Especially as the newly crowned Queen could no longer claim to belong in Virgin County. And in Canadia, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
